Girls best friend
by Nagarox1234
Summary: Korra goes on her first hunt with her father, hoping to be become a great hunter. Instead, she meets a new friend and her future animal companion.


A/N: Something I wrote when I was bored so it's not betaed. If that bothermayor, please leave. Now, enjoy the story and please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra.

A six year old Korra stumbled in the deep snow drifts, wearing an extremely thick parka, gloves and pants, complete with enormous snow boots , trying desperately to keep up with her father as he took long strides through the snow, spear held in one mighty gloved hand.

"Keep up Korra. This is your first hunting lesson, you need to be alert." Her father called back to her, pausing briefly to allow her to catch her breathe. She nodded eagerly and ran to catch up as they walked to the turtle seal fishing ground, where Korra was to catch her first turtle seal, a water tribe hunting tradition. He would be proud of her when she killed her first turtle seal, she would prove herself to be a fine hunter.

Korra tried to walk as proud as her father did, chest puffed, arms straight, taking bold steps, only to trip over her snow boots and crash into a snow drift. Her father held back a chuckle as he pulled her to her feet and brushed some of the snow of her. He froze and readied his spear as he saw a young, snow white animal hiding in the snow.

It had a muscular body for such a young age, with thick and powerful front paws, a sinewy chest and neck, and a mighty head. It had floppy white ears, a snout that was constantly sniffing the air, and a pair of deep brown eyes.

He was shocked, he recognized it as a baby polar-bear dog, he assumed they had been wiped from the area as he had not seen one since he was a teenager. They were often hunted for glory, if you could conquer a polar-bear dog, you were the among mightiest of hunters. They were also said to be extremely dangerous, it was probably better for the tribe if he killed this pup.

He pointed his spear at the animal, causing it to whimper in fear and alarm. He suddenly felt a firm tug on his sleeve and was forced to look away from the animal to face his daughter.

"Dad? What's that?" Korra looked at him with innocent aqua eyes. She leaned forward, trying to see what he was going to spear. Her eyes widened and she squealed in a typical childish way, she reached towards the baby polar-bear dog in an attempt to stroke the soft fur on the top of its head. She winced when her father shot out his arm to smack her hand away. He didn't want her to touch the dangerous animal, not matter how innocent or sweet it may look.

"Ow! Why'd you do that?" She whined, the hurt clearly showing on her face.

"I wanna play with it!" She exclaimed, reaching once again towards the trembling pup. It whimpered and backed away, terrified of human contact. Her father was both frustrated and astonished of her bravey when it came to animals, espiclally ones she did not see in their village.

"No, no, it's okay, I'm not gonna hurt ya." She soothed the frightened polar-bear dog and gently patted the top of its head, causing her father to tense as he expected the animal to snarl or pounce. To his suprise, it lost it's look of fear and took on a playful look, it's face turning into a smile with its long pink tongue hanging out. It licked her face and she giggled as she attempted to swat it's tongue away. She turned to her father, her face lit up with joy.

"Can we keep her? I could train her to be hunter like me." The polar-bear dog barked playfully, as if it understood and agreed to the idea of becoming a hunter. Her father hesitated, he was torn. On one hand, the creature could grow up to be extremely wild and dangerous as most polar-bear dogs were and it could become a danger to everyone in the village.

But, it seemed Korra had an unique ability with animals, a trait that many said meant a strong connection with the spirits. With her being the avatar, it was best to establish a strong spiritual connection at an early age. He nodded stiffly. It was decided. Korra jumped for joy and hugged her father around his neck.

"Thank you dad! I'll train her well, I promise!" She turned back to the polar-bear dog and hugged it as well, her father was suprised to see it hug her back, placing its thick paws on her back. They were obviously meant to be companions, it was decided by the spirits. Korra pulled back, beaming and patting the pups head.

"I'll call you Naga."


End file.
